Get the Last Crest
They are back in Hollow Bastion and They saw Fox McCloud Shoutmon: Um... Where's Krystal. Fox: She's still in the Castle. Whisper: Against her will? Fox: No. I can sense her feelings. I think she stayed behind for a reason. Notice that the Other Digidestined haven't get out. Komajiro: Why would they say here, Zura? Shoutmon: Let's go find out! Fox: I'll guide you through the Castle. You may need some help. They went to the Castle and Fox saw Krystal at the Library Krystal: Fox? Fox: Krystal, you're here. They hugged each other Krystal: Greetings Digimon Warriors. I thank you for the Brave sacrifice. But the Crest still remains unlocked at this moment. We've tried to hold back, but we can't hold it much longer. Shoutmon: We'll take care of it. They went off and they saw the Other Digidestined Zelda: Shoutmon, you have to hurry! Darkness is pouring out of the Crest. Samus: It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness. Banjo: I don't know how long we can manage even that. Shoutmon: Don't worry about it. I'll do what I can to get it. Banjo: We're counting on you, Digimon Warriors. In the Meantime, we'll do what we can, too. Dora Kid: , we've been waiting for you, Digimon Warriors. Gumdramon: Where's Lucemon? Dora Kid: He's gone. Phoenix Wright: When the Crest appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Lucemon and he disappeared. Dora Kid: Though the boy is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back. Phoenix Wright: I don't want to see the look on his face. They went to the Heartless Symbol and they are Fighting a Giant Heartless and They defeated it Komajiro: Yes! Let's go and get the Last Crest, Zura! Metal: (Voice) Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. You did it. They went back and they saw Metal and his friends Shoutmon: What are you all doing here? Marine: We came from Omega Ship. Tikal: This place is a Digital version from the Real World. We wanted to see it. Metal: Thanks to Myotismon. Everything is look so worst like the real one. Ben: Don't worry. If we defeat Lucemon all should be restored. Including your digital world. Damemon: You sure? He nod it means Yes Marine: But, it also means goodbye. Emerald: Once the world's are restored, they'll all be separate again. Tikal: Everything will go back to where they came from. Shoutmon: Don't worry, We'll use the Portal to see you guys again, maybe in the Digital world. Rook: I know. But this Digital Worlds Different then your and it's not that Simple. Tikal: You may go see many Zone in you're world. But you didn't know about the other worlds, right? Tikal: Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them. Metal: The Heartless destroyed those Walls. But if the world's return, so will the walls. Emerald: Which means the Plane will be useless. Damemon: You kean. That we shall never... They look down Metal: If we never meet again. But we will never forget each other. Tikal: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again. Marine: Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to. Emerl: Me too. Shoutmon: Why do you mean by that? Jibanyan: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Look! They saw the Heartless Symbol and the Darkness is coming out Whisper: Hurry! You have to get that Crest, Whis! Metal: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Good luck. Theywent to get the Crest, Shoutmon aim it with the Xros Loader and he got the Crest 1 Hour Later Samus: Thank you, Ace. I think the darkness has begun to weaken. Zelda: But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away. Phoenix Wright: It's the Heart of the Darkness. It must be be where Mephiles went. Shoutmon: Then we'll take the Yo-Kai Plane and deal with both Mephiles and the Heartless. Dora Kid: Great Answer, Animal Warrior. We offer this power to aid your battle. They gave them a Magic Spell, Fire, Blizzard, Thunders, Aero, Cure, Gravity and Stop Banjo: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, your courage can bring back our worlds. Phoenix Wright: Once the Darkness is gone, all should return to it's origin state. Damemon: Our Partners will be back at the Human world? Dora Kid: Ueah. And you should be too. Gumdramon: we can't go home 'til we find our friends.